


Pleasure

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Genderswap [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Di tanto in tanto, Prompta faticava a tenere il passo di Noctia, il che poteva addirittura apparire strano visto che chiunque avrebbe definito la Principessa di Lucisun po' letargica. Perché non importavano gli ottimi voti a scuola, il lavoro part-time e gli impegni di volontariato: l'espressione assonnata e talvolta annoiata di Noctia era e sarebbe sempre rimasta il suo biglietto da visita.





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COW-T8. Prompt "Passione"

Di tanto in tanto, Prompta faticava a tenere il passo di Noctia, il che poteva addirittura apparire strano visto che chiunque avrebbe definito la Principessa di Lucis  _ un po' letargica _ . Perché non importavano gli ottimi voti a scuola, il lavoro part-time e gli impegni di volontariato: l'espressione assonnata e talvolta annoiata di Noctia era e sarebbe sempre rimasta il suo biglietto da visita.

Tuttavia, Prompta, conosceva un altro lato dell’amica, che quest'ultima aveva rivelato solo ed esclusivamente a lei. Noctia, infatti, sapeva essere estremamente passionale con chi amava e di conseguenza, spesso e volentieri, si lasciava trasportare dai forti sentimenti che provava per la sua migliore amica… e Prompta non poteva far altro se non cercare di starle dietro e di non perdersi nel vortice di piacere che la investiva ogni volta che lei e la Principessa si trovavano sole.

Alle volte, bastava solo attraversare la porta dell’appartamento di Noctia per innescare una sorta di reazione a catena. Partivano dai baci teneri e innocenti sul divano, che finivano per sfociare poi in carezze cariche di passione. Attenzioni che facevano quasi trattenere il fiato a Prompta, perché non si trattava solamente di carezze veloci, dettate dalla semplice lussuria, ma infiniti attimi di puro piacere che avrebbero fatto tremare le gambe a chiunque.

Noctia era pura passione. Si muoveva lenta, prendendosi sempre tutto il tempo necessario per dedicarsi ad ogni singola e morbida curva del corpo di Prompta, che non poteva far altro se non lasciarsi andare e subire quelle dolci premure.

Come un copione già scritto, Noctia partiva sempre dal suo collo, fermandosi in un particolare punto poco sotto l'orecchio che la faceva tremare ogni volta. Poi scivolava sul seno, baciando e succhiando i capezzoli fino a farli diventare sempre più duri. Quei movimenti erano tremendamente lenti, e venivano accompagnati non solo dai gemiti di Prompta ma anche dal suo cuore che spesso sembrava sul punto di esplodere.

Tutto il suo corpo era un fascio di nervi sensibili e pronti a reagire alla minima carezza, bastavano infatti le mani morbide e tiepide della Principessa sulle sue gambe per farle sentire delle familiari contrazioni nel basso ventre, a riempirle la bocca di mugolii e sospiri intervallati dal nome della sua compagna.

La Principessa si lasciava sempre incoraggiare da quei versi e con quella sua calcolata lentezza continuava ad esplorare il corpo di Prompta fino a spingersi contro la sua femminilità. Era in quei precisi istanti che si sentiva ancor più in balia di Noctia, poteva sentire il suo alito caldo sulla pelle così sensibile e umida, e quando era la lingua ad accarezzarla... tutto il resto passava in secondo piano. Allargava le gambe e si spingeva verso di lei, offrendo senza alcuna vergogna il corpo alla sua compagna, certa che non l'avrebbe mai rifiutata.

Noctia non si tirava mai indietro, continuava a vezzeggiarla, a lambire il clitoride con la lingua e a catturarlo tra le sue labbra, e a Prompta non restava altro se non gemere senza più ritegno, inarcandosi sotto di lei ed esprimendo in quel modo i suoi sentimenti e la passione, alimentata dalle attenzioni della Principessa.

Alle volte, cercava anche di imporsi e di donare quello stesso piacere anche a Noctia. Ed era in quei momenti che la Principessa cambiava posizione, permettendo a Prompta di affondare il viso nella sua femminilità. Iniziava con l’imitare i movimenti della sua compagna, tentando di strapparle gli stessi gemiti che lei stessa stava emettendo contro la sensibile pelle di Noctia.

Alla fine entrambe si trovavano con il fiato corto e il cuore a mille, tremanti per l'orgasmo appena raggiunto. Crollavano vicine e Prompta non poteva fare a meno di cercare subito il volto di Noctia, scoprendolo arrossato e provato come il suo, con i capelli arruffati e le labbra socchiuse, gonfie e umide... e infine vi erano gli occhi, resi quasi più scuri dal piacere appena provato, e che promettevano altro piacere. Infatti, era con un mezzo sorriso che la Principessa si sporgeva verso di lei per baciarla ancora, con la stessa calda e rassicurante lentezza che aveva caratterizzato quell'amplesso.

Le mani riprendevano a vagare di nuovo sul corpo di Prompta e questa, lasciandosi animare ancora una volta da quello stesso desiderio, dimenticava all’istante la stanchezza perché non poteva fare a meno di assecondarla e ricambiare con altrettanta passione i sentimenti di Noctia.

 


End file.
